Todo lo que necesitas es amor
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Wesley, Lilah, domingo por la noche y una película


TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES AMOR

Disclaimer: Wesley, Lilah, personajes y conceptos relacionados no son míos, sino de esa divinidad colorina a la que llamamos Joss y a un par de personas más. Los diálogos de _Moulin Rouge _pertenecen a Baz Luhrmann. Ambos se usaron sin autorización y no estoy ganando un peso.

Spoilers: Entre _Ground State y Slouching Toward Bethelem._

Rating: PG.

Distribución: y Freaky Fiction. Si alguien más lo quiere, pídamelo primero (evento improbable, pero una niña puede soñar)

Nota: Las líneas en cursiva corresponden a la película _Moulin Rouge._

Agradecimiento: Anto, por ser la estupenda beta que es (todos los errores que pueda haber son míos, por no hacerle caso).

Dedicatoria: Para Nadia: nena, no es tu pairing, pero es tu película (creo). Espero que te guste y te quiero!

_OoOOoOOoO_

Por alguna extraña razón, los Apocalipsis parecen detenerse los domingos por la noche, como si el mal también quisiera tomarse el séptimo día para descansar. Wesley y Lilah se están acostumbrando a pasar ese tiempo libre juntos. No importa cuántas veces en la semana ella pueda escaparse de la oficina y lo encuentre haciendo una pausa entre caso y caso o si no han podido coordinar sus apretadas agendas, sin que haya habido un acuerdo formal, los dos saben que tienen el domingo por la noche.

Están en el departamento de Lilah, en el sofá. Están un poco cansados, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a dormir. Además, siempre es incómodo cuando alguno de los dos se pone de pie sin estar seguro de si puede quedarse a dormir en el departamento del otro.

"Podríamos ver una película." dice ella con tono casual.

"¿Una película?" él abre los ojos, saliendo del letargo en el que estaba. "¿Alguna idea en especial? – una parte de él le dice que sexo, comida y una película se parece terriblemente a una verdadera cita. Bueno, tal vez no en ese orden."

"Podría ser..." ella se pone de pie, recogiendo su bata y acercándose al mueble donde guarda sus DVD. "Déjame ver... – escoge una película y lo mira con una sonrisa casi triunfal. ¿Te gustan los musicales?"

Así que en diez minutos vuelven a estar sentados en el sof�, con un bol de palomitas (que ella insistió en preparar) y dos copas de vino, mientras Toulousse-Lautrec canta _'Había un chico...'_

Wesley nunca había visto esa película, demasiado trabajo como para ir al cine. Tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de ver un musical, menos ese musical.

_'Las colinas están vivas con el sonido de la música...'_

Hay algo extraño en el ambiente, piensa Lilah sacando un puñado de palomitas. No puede definir con exactitud qué es, pero lo siente, ahí, justo frente a ella, junto a ella. Podría ser el hecho de estar sentada con Wesley, viendo una de sus películas favoritas, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin estar rompiendo los muebles y haciendo el ruido que ha hecho que los vecinos empiecen a mirarla con reprobación en el elevador. Es casi como si él estuviera cómodo y no quisiera irse. Peor aún, como si ella no quisiera que se fuera.

_'Los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una chica...'_

Nicole Kidman se ve impresionante en ese vestido, piensa Wesley, y no canta nada de mal. Ah, claro, hay una confusión con la identidad del Duque, con quien el administrador del cabaret (que tiene algo que le recuerda a Lorne) planea enviarla. Predecible.

_'Creo que me estaba esperando' _

Más música y más baile. Aunque la puesta en escena de la película es impecable, la trama deja un poco que desear. Él está a punto de hacer un comentario cuando se da cuenta de lo concentrada que está ella en la película.

_'Mi regalo es mi canción... y ésta es para ti' _

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunta él, sólo para molestarla mientras Ewan Mac Gregor le canta "su canción" a Nicole Kidman (Christian a Satine, se corrige mentalmente). "¿Simplemente se conocenél le canta y tenemos que creer que nació un gran amor?"

"¿Qué? No me digas que no te entusiasma la idea de enamorarte a primera vista, como en un cuento de hadas. Creí a que los chicos buenos como tú les encantaba la idea." él no contesta. "Bueno, olvidaba que ya no eres uno de ellos." al parecer, Lilah no está de ánimo para seguir discutiendo porque no dice nada más y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Wesley.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? No pareces el tipo de persona que se deja entusiasmar tan fácilmente con una película, mucho menos... Moulin Rouge." lo dice como si fuera alguna clase de insulto, como si un musical estuviera por debajo de su categoría o algo así.

"Es relajante." dice ella, mientras Satine trata de esconder a Christian de la mirada del Duque. "Además..." se vuelve sólo un poco para mirarlo "no puedes negar que ella se ve totalmente sexy con esa lencería."

"No te conocía esos gustos." él sonríe.

"¿Te gustaría que me comprara algo así?" pregunta ella deslizando suavemente su mano desde su rodilla a su entrepierna. Se arrepiente enseguida, porque la expresión de Wesley cambia de la mirada divertida que tenía hace un minuto a la máscara fría que suele usar.

"Si quieres." logra decir él, tratando de contenerse. ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tiene ella que arruinarlo? Estaban tan relajados, tan cómodos... y de repente ella lo hace ver como si fuera algo más, como si de verdad importara.

"O tal vez no." ella vuelve la vista a la televisión, _'Trata del amor que supera todos los obstáculos'_ le dice Christian al Duque. "No me gustaría que estuvieras pensando en Nicole Kidman mientras estás conmigo."

"¿Y quién te dice que no lo hago?"

'_Yo seré el sitar mágico... Tú eres hermosa. Tú eres feo.'_

"Wesley no deja de pensar en Fred", le dice a Lilah su sitar interior.

Wesley no puede evitar sonreír con ese baile ridículo de "Spectacular, Spectacular". A pesar suyo, se encuentra a sí mismo tarareando la melodía. Junto a él, Lilah no se mueve, con la vista fija en la película.

_'Y al final ella oye su canción' 'Y el amor es demasiado fuerte' _

"Te está gustando la película, Wes." ella vuelve a sonreír.

"Podría ser alguna infección contagiosa."

"Shhht, esta es la mejor parte."

_'Sigo la noche, no puedo soportar la luz. ¿Cuándo comenzaré a vivir de nuevo?' _

"Ella quiere irse." dice él más para sí mismo que para ella.

"Shhht."

_'Un día volaré lejos, dejaré todo esto en el ayer' _

¿Quién está cantando¿La protagonista o Lilah? Sin embargo, Wesley no puede imaginarla queriendo abandonar la vida que lleva, todas sus cosas bonitas...

'_Soy una cortesana. Los hombres me pagan para creer...'_

¿Se ve a sí misma como una especie de cortesana¿Alguna clase de mujer explotada o una "víctima del sistema"? Esa tampoco se parece a la imagen que Wesley tiene de ella.

'_Todo lo que necesitas es amor' 'Una chica debe comer'_

'_Todo lo que necesitas es amor' 'O terminará en la calle'_

"¿Por qué te gusta esta película?" pregunta él sin pensarlo. Cuando lo hace, casi lo lamenta.

_'Fui hecho para amarte, nena. Tú fuiste hecha para amarme' 'La única forma de amarme, nene, es pagar una linda suma.'_

Ella no sabe qué decir al principio. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que contestarle¿La verdad¿O sólo debe darle una respuesta cínica o vaga, como que a todas las mujeres les gusta Moulin Rouge?

_'No puedo vivir sin tu tierno amor, nena, no me dejes así' _

"¿No sería... agradable creer por un momento que algo así es posible?" le contesta, finalmente.

_'El amor nos eleva a donde pertenecemos, donde vuelan las águilas...'_

"Que en algún lugar vamos a encontrar a esa persona que cambiará nuestras vidas con sólo mirarnos..."

_'Podríamos ser héroes sólo por un día' 'Tú serías malo y yo... beberé constantemente.'_

"Que podemos encontrar ese amor, que alguien puede amarnos así, que podemos amar así..." Lilah se detiene, porque él aparta la mirada.

_'Aunque nada nos mantendrá juntos podríamos robar tiempo sólo por un día.'_

Mierda. La idea de recurrir al cliché no era tan mala después de todo.

_'Podríamos ser héroes por siempre' _

Con que era eso, incluso una mujer como Lilah Morgan necesita algo de amor. Wesley no dice nada. ¿Por qué la idea le parece tan extraña? Es un ser humano, como todos, que busca algún tipo de contacto con otros seres humanos. Todos necesitan importarle a alguien, que alguien los quiera, que alguien los toque...

Y eso es precisamente lo que los llevó a estar abrazados en ese sillón una noche de domingo viendo Moulin Rouge.

Wesley no sabe qué decir, si es que tiene que decir algo. Los dos saben que lo que tienen es cualquier cosa, menos amor...

El celular de ella interrumpe cualquier posibilidad de decir algo que pudiera arruinar aún más el momento o comprometerlo de alguna manera.

"Morgan." contesta ella tan rápido como puede.

_'Cuán maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo' _

Wesley detiene la película. Ella le hace señas para que él le pase su palm, mientras le da instrucciones (aparentemente a Gavin) referentes a alguna operación en una dimensión demoníaca.

Las noches aún son tibias, aunque el verano terminó hace unos días. Bueno, admite Wesley saliendo del departamento para darle mayor privacidad a la señorita Morgan y sus planes malignos, el verano terminó cuando logró sacar a Angel del mar y devolverlo al lugar donde pertenece. Es extraño, después de todo, pero no se había sentido tan diferente después que él le dijo que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, como si en realidad nada hubiera cambiado.

Sin saber por qué se dirige a la azotea. Se dice que quiere ver la ciudad de noche, no es que quiera huir de lo que haya estado sucediendo en ese departamento, de esa repentina sensación de intimidad que parecía haberse instalado entre ellos.

Cierra los ojos, para ver las cosas con mayor claridad, pero no quiere profundizar más en algo que no tiene mayor importancia, se dice.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y se pregunta cómo estarán Angel y los demás, cómo estará Fred. Cuando piensa en ella, vuelve a oír a Lilah en su mente ('Que en algún lugar vamos a encontrar a esa persona que cambiará nuestras vidas con sólo mirarnos...') y no puede evitar preguntarse si Fred cambió su vida en el mismo minuto en que lo miró por primera vez, con sus ojos dulces.

No, le contesta una voz desde algún rincón de su mente que nunca había oído. Cuando Fred cambió su vida en 180 grados ni siquiera estaba mirándolo ('No vuelvas al hotel').

Esto es aún más extraño, piensa. Tal vez (sólo tal vez, se dice a sí mismo) su amor por Fred no sea tan profundo ni fuerte como creyó que era. Tal vez ni siquiera es amor. Toda una revelación.

"Aquí estás." dice Lilah abriendo la puerta de la azotea detrás de él. Todavía lleva sólo su bata y se rodea el cuerpo con los brazos, probablemente el viento está un poco helado para ella.

Él la mira de abajo a arriba, como si buscara algo. ¿Qué? Sabe que el maquillaje desapareció hace horas y que va despeinada. Sabe que podría describir con lujo de detalles el cuerpo debajo de esa bata. Sabe que ella preferiría arder en el infierno antes que alguno de sus subordinados la viera con esas pantuflas totalmente anti-Lilah.

"¿No quieres volver a ver la película?" ella le da una de esas sonrisas totalmente retorcidas. "Al final, ella muere."

Él la sigue mirando, sin decir nada. Ahora que lo piensa, tiene sentido: son dos personas completamente solas que buscan alguna forma de contacto humano, importarle a alguien. Y no hace ninguna diferencia si es un gran amor o sexo en el automóvil cuando ni siquiera alcanzan a llegar al departamento. El punto es que ya no están solos.

Debería entrar, Lilah lo sabe. Seguramenteél le va a decir que surgió algo y tiene que irse, no es la primera vez, no va a ser la última. Se sorprende cuando él se acerca en dos pasos, coloca una mano en su mejilla y la acerca para besarla, como... como si la estuviera besando por primera vez.

"¿Podríamos..." dice Wesley cuando se detiene para tomar aire, dándose cuenta que la está presionando contra la puerta de la azotea y que ella está buscando el broche de sus pantalones.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver al departamento." dice ella, sin detenerse, porque tiene que besarlo en el cuello y lamer su cicatriz, sólo una vez más.

"¿Podríamos ser héroes?" le pregunta él y es todo lo que quiere decir. Sabe que ella lo entiende.

"Sólo por un día..." le contesta ella casi sin pensarlo. Cuando él le sonríe, ella recibe el mensaje. No es una relación, pero hay algo entre ellos, y ahora él le está diciendo... le está pidiendo que se quede con él y que lo deje estar con ella. "Aunque nada nos mantendrá juntos podríamos robar tiempo..."

¿Y qué podría mantenerlos juntos si a la mañana siguiente ella va a volver a ser la Directora de Proyectos Especiales de Wolfram Hart y él, el Cazador de Demonios que se esfuerza demasiado en volver a ser bueno y noble y no dejarse llevar por el lado oscuro de la fuerza?

Pero nada de eso importa, porque él la toma en brazos (no porque quiera ser su Príncipe Azul, sino porque es la manera más rápida de llegar al departamento) y, por una vez, hacen el amor como si fueran algo más que dos desconocidos reunidos por una extraña casualidad.

Y eso es todo lo que necesitan por un día.

_OoOOoOOoO_

Feed me back!


End file.
